All American Girl
by katiecav
Summary: This story follows the "All American Life" of Bella Swan. From birth to giving birth to her own child. Prepare for pure Fluff!


Rating: K (they kiss but that's it totally suitable for young readers)

Summary: This story follows the "All American Life" of Bella Swan. From birth to giving birth to her own child. Prepare for pure Fluff!

Disclaimer: SM owns them not I.

_**All American Girl**_

**A/N: This was written to Carrie Underwood's song All American Girl. I need to thank both babylopez_2008 and inkedupmom for betaing this thing for me. Without them you wouldn't want to read my stuff. I'm sure. This was my donation to Fandom 4 Sexual Assault Awareness.**

Since they day that he and Renee had gotten married, Charlie had been dreaming of what was to come next. Though he loved Renee and she loved him their marriage was technically one of necessity because of one night that had gotten a little out of hand.

Charlie had always intended to propose to her but he hadn't foreseen it would be because she had gotten pregnant. They were both young. She was still in college and Charlie was just finishing up his work at the police academy, but they were doing as best as they could. Living with his parents wasn't the ideal situation but it was only temporary. He was saving up his money and had his eye on one of the two story homes down the street and hopefully they would be able to move in shortly after the baby was born.

The baby.

Renee had decided against finding out the sex of the baby much to Charlie's frustration. In his mind, the baby was always a boy though. What father doesn't wish for his first born to be a boy? It goes back to ancient times when people were concerned about family lineage and the family name passing from generation to generation.

For Charlie, it was the dream of what it would be like having a son of his own. He was determined to be there as much as possible for him, like his father had. He would take him fishing and they would spend hours playing catch in the front yard and when the time came he would coach his pee-wee football team. He'd go to every game and the parents would all clap him on the back when his boy took the team to state. He'd smile and say "that's my boy".

He would always refer to it as him or little boy. Renee would laugh and always correct him with a 'or her' or a 'or girl' after each of his statements. It was making him think that she had found out and was just keeping it from him, but she always assured him that she really had no idea and he was inclined to believe her. He always was able to tell when his wife was lying. But he still held out hope.

Renee had wanted her mother with her in the delivery room and begged Charlie not to be there. He argued with her at first. He told her he wanted to be there for her every step of the way.

"You have been, Charlie." Renee had told him softly. "But I know that I don't do well with pain. I don't know what I am going to say and from what I've been told, none of it addressed toward you will be complementary."

"I don't care, Renee."

"But _I_ do. Please."

He wasn't able to deny her anything so in the end, Charlie was left to pace the waiting room while both his father and father-in-law sat cooly watching him. They let him be for a little over an hour, but eventually Charlie's father chuckled and walked towards him.

"Son, you're going to wear a path in the tile if you keep that up." He threw his father a withering glance to show that his amusement was not returned. Charles Sr. laughed anyway. "She will be fine Charlie. Relax."

"How can I relax when I know that my wife is in pain just down the hall and I can't get to her, help her, or freaking ease her pain?"

"Her pain will be brief, son. The doctor said that she was progressing just fine. 'Surprisingly fast' is what he had said considering she's a first time mother. You'll do Renee no good getting all worked up like this."

He was right. It was doing no good but Charlie had never been this anxious in his entire life. He was always the calm one. Renee was the hyper one of them. It was as if he was channeling her energy right now. He tried to sit and calm himself like his father, but not two minutes after he sat down a nurse came through the doors and he shot up from his seat.

"Mr. Swan?" She asked which was ridiculous because they were the only ones in the room.

"Yes." Charlie answered anyway.

"You can come back now," the lady told him with a smile. Charlie didn't have to be told twice. He literally ran through the doors and to his wife.

Renee was lying with her eyes closed on the bed. Charlie went straight to her. " 'Nay?" he asked softly stroking her head. She opened her eyes groggily and smiled at him. No words were said between them. Charlie knew that Renee probably didn't have the energy to speak. She had been through so much in the past two hours. So he just sat there holding her hand while she closed her eyes once more and drifted off into a sleep. Not ten minutes later, the nurse that had come to retrieve him came back into the room.

"Mr. Swan, I'd like to introduce you to someone. I'd like you to meet your daughter, Isabella ."

Charlie's breath hitched as she placed the small pink bundle in his arms. He had never seen a prettier baby before in his life. Charlie knew that was what everyone said about their children, but in this case he was sure that it was the truth.

She had a head full of dark curls already that surrounded a round slightly pink face. Her lips were pursed in a nearly perfect O. Charlie's heart melted. "My beautiful little, Bella," he murmured.

"I told you so," came a soft voice from beside him. He smiled over at his wife.

_16 years later_

Edward's life had been planned out for him since he first picked up a football. He would go to school, make good grades, and get a scholarship to play football at state where he would major in business. And then after school, he would either go to the NFL or come back home to help run his mother's business. That was his life and he was fine with that. He didn't have to make any judgments outside of the ones he made on the field Friday nights and while all his other buddies were starting to worry about what they were going to do, he didn't have that problem. He had stuck to the plan. He got the scholarship. Then something happened that they hadn't expected.

He had been tossing the ball before practice with his best friend Jasper, the other QB and running back for the team, when it happened. She came out on to the grass with his sister. Her brown hair up into a high pony-tail and like most of the cheerleaders was only wearing a small pair of athletic shorts and a tank top leaving a good amount of her skin exposed.

He had never been distracted by the cheerleaders before, though lord knows some of them tried their damnedest to get their attention, but there was something different about her. Jasper threw the ball and it hit him straight in the gut. He doubled over in pain and let out a grunt of agitation and shot Jasper a look. His best friend was smiling at him knowingly.

"I see you've seen the new girl."

"You know her?"

"Yeah. That's Bella Swan."

"That's the new chief's daughter?" He asked, recognizing the last name belonging to the man the mayor had asked to move here to take over as the chief of police when their own chief had retired.

"Sure is."

"Why is she with Alice?"

"You really don't listen when your sister talks, do you?" Jasper asked and Edward shrugged. Honestly he tended to tune his little sister out most of the time. She did have a tendency to rattle on. "She's all Alice has been talking about for days. She tried out for the cheer squad last weekend and apparently the last school she went to were the national champs or something.

Edward responded with a non-committal "huh" because he was distracted by the site of her performing her stretches. He was snapped out of the sound of Jasper laughing at him.

Edward shook his head with a slight smile trying to clear it of thoughts of how flexible she appeared to be and tried to focus on what he was doing. What had gotten into him. Then someone called out "Heads up!" the sign that a ball had usually missed its mark. He wasn't surprised to see the thrower had been Mike Newton. He was younger and still sort of raw. They were trying to train him up for when Jasper and Edward graduated.

Edward heard the screams from where the girls sat and knew where the ball had landed. Edward wondered idly if Mike had thrown a wild pass on purpose, but who knew with Mike. He was running over to where the girls were, probably to apologize and possibly flirt with them, when the brunette beauty that had captivated him from the moment she walked out on the field stepped up picked up the ball. She looked at for a moment and then she took a step back and threw it to him.

It wasn't a delicate girl underhanded throw that only went a few feet, no this was a straight and deliberate drop back pass that Mike caught with a grunt proving that she'd put some force behind it as well.

"Damn." Jasper cursed under his breath.

Edward couldn't say anything. He was just staring there open mouthed. She looked away and Edward could see her blushing from where he stood. Alice came up to Bella and said something that made them both laugh and Bella shook her head. "Dude...You have to go talk to her." Jasper told him.

"What?"

"Did you see that bomb she just threw to Newton. If you don't talk to her, you know he will." Seeing that Mike was moving in her direction Edward jogged casually over. Being closer, he reached her before Mike did.

"Oh hey, Edward." Alice greeted with a surprised smile.

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella this is my brother, Edward. Edward meet our squad's secret weapon for nationals this year."

"Alice, I'm no secret weapon." Bella said accompanied by another beautiful blush.

"I don't know," Edward told her with a smile. "I saw that pass you threw to Newton. You seem like a secret weapon to me." She bit her bottom lip and blushed again. Edward had the strangest urge to reach out and pull her lip out from between her teeth but he would settle for shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said extending his hand toward her.

She took it shyly. "Nice to meet you, Edward," she said softly and looked up at him from beneath her lashes and Edward was gone.

By the end of that next week, he was thinking of any reason to spend time with her. She was on his mind constantly when they were apart, which happened as rarely as he could manage without angering her father or his. By the end of the month, he had skipped more practices and dropped more passes than he'd ever in his entire life, but he couldn't find it in him to care anymore. After a while other people started to take notice.

One day, his coach had approached him after practice and asked, "Hey son, what's your problem? Have you lost your mind?"

After three months Edward was convinced that he had done just that. Or at least he was convinced it didn't matter. He was head over heels in love with Bella Swan but he didn't dare tell his coach that. Especially not before he'd told her.

"You've been AWOL for months now," Coach Clap continued. "Is something wrong at home?" He looked uncomfortable by the question before it even came out.

"No, coach. Everything's fine."

"Edward, this is just so unlike you. I want you to know if somethings eating you, you _can _come to me."

"I know, coach."

"Alright then." He walked away leaving Edward there to clean up.

Edward walked back out to field to find Bella. She was an enigma. She was younger, but so much more mature than him. She was able to talk him down and calm him like no one ever had before. She was athletic and a damn good cheerleader but a complete klutz in ordinary circumstances. She had such beauty that it made people take notice of her but she always shied away from being the center of attention.

Unfortunately, his conversation with Coach had made him a little later than he would have liked. When he finally saw her, Tyler Crowley was standing a little too close to her for his liking. She smiled at him but it was forced, the kind of smile that one might give a relative that you didn't really want to be talking to at the family reunion and he saw her glance around. When she spotted him approaching, she tried to excuse herself from Tyler but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

Edward saw red at someone else touching his girl.

As he approached, he heard Tyler speak in his smoothest, most suggestive tone. "Come on, Bella, you know you want to."

"I said no, Tyler," Bella said trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"You heard the lady, Crowley," Edward said when he'd gotten close enough. "She said no."

"Bella and I were just having a little talk, Cullen. Weren't we?" He never took his eyes off her so he couldn't see the firm set of Edwards jaw.

"No, you weren't. Now I suggest you remove your hand from my girlfriend before I do it for you." Edward nearly growled out.

Crowley's eyes widened, if it was from the tone of Edwards voice or from what he had said, Edward had no clue nor did he really care. He hadn't ever referred to anyone as his girlfriend. It was understood by the team that Edward just didn't _do _relationships.

Crowley dropped Bella's arm and started walking away. "Sorry Cullen, I didn't realize she was your girl."

Edward didn't respond just took Bella into his arms. She came willingly. That was a good sign.

As soon as Crowley had disappeared he squeezed the girl in his arms and asked softly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? I swear if he damaged one hair on your head..." Edward broke off there not knowing what to say. He finally chanced a glance down at her. She had her lip pulled in between her teeth again and Edward didn't know what to make of it. If Tyler had harmed her in any way, he would gladly pound him; team mate or not.

"Girlfriend?" Bella asked him shyly, turning in his arms to face him. The question took him by surprise.

"Yeah," he replied and then backtracked. He hadn't exactly asked her about the label on their relationship; he just sort of charged blindly ahead, something that pre-Bella Edward never would have done. "Unless...I don't want you to think you don't have a choice. It was just when I saw him touching you I..." Bella reached up and put her arms around his shoulders. Linking her hands behind his head, she softly said his name interrupting his tirade. "Yes?" Edward answered distracted by how close they were standing.

"Shut up," she said with a chuckle before she pulled his head down and kissed him soundly on the lips, making sure he did just that.

Edward had never been happier than when he was with Bella. She made him laugh and could keep him on his toes, which at times he found very annoying, but most of the time he found it endearing. She had made him re-think a lot of things, most importantly where it was he wanted to go to school. He didn't like the idea of being separated from Bella at all but he knew it was an unavoidable occurrence; State was too far away. He'd be nearly four hours away while Bella finished up her last year of high school. Even one month away from her was unthinkable.

So he began to look into his options.

Coach had said to come to him, so that's what Edward did. He knew he couldn't ask his dad to help him so Coach got in touch with several of the smaller schools in the area to find out more about their football programs. They wouldn't be able to give him a full scholarship but it would be close and his grades were good enough to be able to find other opportunities through the schools.

When his father found out he'd been looking at other schools, he was furious.

"You'll lose your free ride to college. State has always been your dream, Edward. You'd really give all of that up? I highly suggest you consider how detrimental this...this girl is going to be for your future."

"That _girl _is my future!" That had been the first time he'd ever raised his voice to his father. "I love her and nothing you say will change that, father." With that he had stormed out of the room.

Unfortunately, Bella had come home with Alice that day to work on some choreography for cheer and had heard the entire argument, much to Edward and his mother's dismay. Edward had never heard his parents fight but when his mother saw Bella quickly leave the house with tears in her eyes, Edward felt for certain that was precisely what was going to occur.

He found her sitting on the steps of the house. Thank god she hadn't tried to drive when she was upset. If something had happened to her because of that argument with his father he didn't know what he'd do.

"He doesn't approve of me?" Bella asked in a whisper.

Her voice made Edward's heart break. He sank down on the steps next to her and pulled her into his lap."No. Baby no, he doesn't even know you. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"All my life I've been groomed to do one thing. Go to State and play football."

"So...what does this have to do with me?"

"He doesn't much like the fact that I'm looking at other schools. So that I can be closer to home. So that I can be closer to you."

"Edward," Bella started to say but he cut her off.

"Bella, please don't argue with me. I just can't make myself leave you behind. I feel like I just found you. I'll only have one year with you before I'm being ripped away from you. Bella, I love you. I love you and I want to be there for you as you finish high school and be there as you walk across the stage to get your diploma. And after you graduate, I'm going to get down on one knee and I'm going to ask you to marry me because I can't see myself wanting to spend one day away from you for the rest of my life. I don't care what my parents or my friends have to say about it. All I care about is what you'll say."

"Yes." Bella said. "I'll say yes." And then she kissed him.

_10 years later_

Charlie looked at his little girl across the room and couldn't help but shake his head and smile in amazement. How much had changed since that first day when he'd held her in the hospital? She was still the light of his life but he was no longer the only man in hers. He had given that honor away almost a year and half ago, to the man that was sitting with her on the couch. He wouldn't have been able to do it for anyone other than Edward.

Edward had asked Charlie's permission to marry Bella the weekend before she graduated high school. Charlie had refused his consent at first. It wasn't that he hadn't liked Edward. In fact, he had grown quite fond of the boy. He and Bella been seeing each other for nearly two years at that point and while Charlie knew that they'd been through a good deal as couple, separation and the trials that come along with it, he worried that his daughter wouldn't get all the opportunities that Charlie wanted her to have. He wanted her to go to college. He wanted her to be able to do all the things that he couldn't because of his lack of a degree. He knew his profession wasn't one to scoff at and his marriage was a happy one, but that was now. Charlie and Renee's marriage hadn't always been easy and Charlie didn't want those hardships for his daughter.

But Edward proved to be a persistent and told Charlie that he was fully ready to wait until both he and Bella were done with school to get married. When he'd still refused, Edward had gone to his other ally in the house. Renee.

Renee had more or less taken Charlie by the ear and made him listen to reason.

"That boy loves our little girl, Charles Swan!" She had told him angrily. "If you think there's anyone else that's better to take care of her, then you aren't the man I thought you were. If you're stupid pride lets you ruin a chance of happiness for our daughter, neither she nor I will ever forgive you."

Charlie had been properly shamed by her words. Edward would take care of Bella, of that Charlie wouldn't doubt. He was half convinced the boy would jump in front of a bullet for her. After a moment, Renee had spoken softly to him.

"You aren't going to lose her, Charlie." She took his face in her hands and looked him in his eyes. "She'll always be your baby. There's nothing here to lose, Charlie. Only to gain."

It was a combination between Renee and Edward's assurances that won him over in the end. Their wedding wasn't planned to be a large affair but nearly the whole town came along with most of Bella and Edward's college friends. Charlie had fought back tears as he walked his baby down the aisle and placed her hand in Edward's.

He couldn't help but smile that when he did, Edward's were shaking slightly just as Charlie's had been the day he and Renee had said their vows.

Edward had become so close to Charlie, that he considered him as his own son. Though he and Bella didn't live in Forks they lived nearby in Port Angeles where Bella was taking classes for her masters in Literature online and Edward ran his own sporting goods store and coached football. Edward and Bella would try and make the trip to see them every weekend. It gave Bella time to see her mom and spend some time with Edward's sister, Alice, who had moved back into town with her husband recently. Edward helped out around the house. He climbed the ladder, cleaned out the gutters, and some weekends when there wasn't any work to do, Charlie took him fishing with his friends from the reservation.

Now Edward's hands rested on Bella's swollen belly. She was in the stage of her pregnancy where she had to sit in strange positions to get comfortable. Charlie remembered her mother going through the same thing. Currently, Bella was sitting on Edward's lap with her back up against the arm of the couch and her legs spread out in front of her. Edward had his arms wrapped around his wife and he rubbed absent-minded circles there as they talked with Renee. Charlie walked over to sit on the opposite arm of the couch behind his wife. Everything that was important to him was there in that living room. On that couch.

"Be honest, tell me what you want?" Bella asked Edward, looking up at him with a teasing smile.

Edward smiled at him briefly before smiling sweetly down at his wife. He and Charlie had talked about this just the other day when they had gone out to the lake.

"Honey you, ought to know. A sweet," he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Little," he leaned back down and kissed her nose. "Beautiful," he kissed on cheek. "Perfect," he kissed her other cheek. "All American," he paused for just a moment to take a breath. Charlie knew what he was gonna say, even if the only thing he'd gotten him to admit before was that he wanted a healthy baby. Charlie knew that every man dreams of having a son. Edward had said that he'd dreamed of his son, so he was slightly surprised when Edward said, "girl. Just like you." He leaned down and kissed Bella lightly on the mouth.

It wasn't until Charlie saw Bella's misty eyes that he knew why Edward had said what he had. "That's my boy." Charlie said with a laugh.

Renee smiled up at Charlie from her seat on the couch and said softly, "I told you so."

He leaned down to give his wife a kiss of her own, "yes dear."

**End notes: There it is. I don't usually write fluff but the song came on the radio and the story wrote itself. Let me know what you think **


End file.
